Rockstar
by thkq1997
Summary: A boy singing, and a girl listening and dreaming [ One - Shot ] [ Modern AU ] [ Meaningless Krisanna ]


** Rockstar **

There is always something to keep her mind from study properly

First, there is chocolate, which is her most favorite thing to eat in the world

Second is the quiet night sky full of stars, but she imagines them to be dancing with the moon

Third, and probably the thing that she never told anyone, is a voice from next door's garden, echoing in the quiet neighborhood.

A boy's voice to be exact, and she adores it, but somehow some of his songs remind her of how life used to be easy, not the reality she's living in now, his voice guild her, like a portal to a colorful land that she imagined, not the gray world of her bedroom and the boredom of her school.

He sang about almost everything, before he arrived, all Anna have was her own music player, and a radio, but that summer night, all things changed, and she secretly became a fan of him, the boy next door.

His voice turns high, and then in the middle until it drops, sometime it just awkward when he didn't drop the right note, and it became a high pitched scream of a guy with a guitar, and Anna couldn't keep herself from laughing like an idiot.

It's just a love song, it's not meant for her, but somehow the butterfly in her stomach keeps on annoying her, even she don't even know his name.

Sometime he just randomly sang about reindeers and how they are better than people, maybe it's just a crazy that he had while he was born or he meant it, Anna doesn't know, but that song just sound awfully weird to listen to.

She doesn't need a radio, or a music player, she just needs him, next door singing about the moon and the stars playing, or the bickering of the cat and the dog.

Or how just annoying his parents is, how annoying his friends it, complaining about his foot's size.

Just him, his guitar, under the bright moon's light, and her sitting in her room listening, distracting from her own homework, until she came back from her imagination land, looking down at her works.

Eh…, Screw it.

Every morning she steps out of her father's car, and seeing him, she just smiles, and turn away quickly before entering her ride and off.

But little did she knows, the boy next door's face was crimson red when she left.

The stars and the moon just keep dancing like they always do, Anna sits in her room singing along with a song on the radio, banging her imagination drums, playing the air guitar and still ignoring her homework, and she was waiting for him, but this time, his voice was somewhere closer than the last time she heard him.

She looks back and forth, until notice her favorite seat in the show, her bedroom's windows, rushing to it, look down, and her eyes came crashing with brown, almost yellow eyes.

Took his guitar from behind his back, he took a deep breath, and begins a song that starts with:

''Will you be my girlfriend?''

Butterflies stars flying in her stomach, and her heart wanted to jump out as Anna looks down toward the man in her garden, the man which voice she loves so much.

''The girl with cute pigtails?''

She flushed like a blooming rose, and feel the hotness of it, but her lips betray her, as she formed a smile on her face, she listens to his every note, until he goes to high up again with the first verse, it sounds like someone strangling a cat with a guitar string.

But she didn't care, he looks like a rockstar to her, and her garden was his stage, and she was his audience.

And the moon making it harder for her to resist his question, she waits, until his song is over, it's like Romeo singing to Juliet, but this is not forbidden, maybe not yet, if her parents found out a boy who climbed into their garden, just imagine all the possibilities.

But for now, she just stands there and listens, and gazing her eyes dreamingly toward him, she didn't expect him to ask her like this, not now, but in her imagination, but it's real, and it's happening right before her eyes.

After the high pitched screaming of his question, he worriedly looks up at her, and Anna is forming the biggest smile she could, and shouted back at him.

''Yes!, I will be your girlfrieeeeeeeeeeend!''

''Really?, Yeeeessssssss!''

He might not be a real singer, but his songs just kept amuse her, it just took her away to her own world with every chorus he sang.

He might not be famous, but he is her rockstar.


End file.
